


The Ghost Who Didn't Like Black Friday

by ShawnNeil



Series: The Ghost Who Didn't Like Musicals [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnNeil/pseuds/ShawnNeil
Summary: It's been three months since the Apotheosis. Three terrible, Song and Dance filled months. But people are getting Messages from another world. Messages saying they may have another chance. With the help of a cowardly democrat, a guy who doesn't like musicals, a soldier with a lot of issues, a theoretical physicist who managed to finish one last formula, a strong-willed soldier of light, and a little girl with an imaginary friend, they may be able to free themselves. But they have until Midnight on Friday.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: The Ghost Who Didn't Like Musicals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670833
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. Green Eyed Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice, short beginning to the sequel of The Ghost Who Didn't Like Musicals

Green eyes stared out among total blackness. Wilbur Cross took another bite of his apple as he surveyed the vast nothingness around him. A small part of him was yelling at him again. Yelling that he should be feeling something about this place. That he should be feeling anything about anything. That he should be feeling. He hated that part of him and ignored it by taking another bite from his apple instead of just one. 

Wilbur Cross had been a good man. He’d been loyal, both to his make-shift family at PEIP and to his own family. It was because of that loyalty he’d been the one to step into that portal thirteen years ago, not that he remembered that. He didn’t remember how if he hadn’t stepped in, it would have been his son. His son would have been the one with the scattered mentality, the empty feeling that wouldn’t go away, and the voice that would tell him this was wrong.

Wilbur Cross didn’t know it, but that empty feeling was from his new god. Wiggly feasted on Wilburs’ soul. He feasted like a self-made god, even if he wasn’t. Because in truth, Wiggly wasn’t close to the strongest thing in the Black and White. Wiggly was just the only one obsessed with getting to the human realm.

“Frendy- Wend Wilbur,” Wiggly said, his voice echoing in the vast emptiness. The small part of Wilburs’ brain that had been talking to him earlier retracted, as if scared. Wilbur didn’t understand how something could be scared of his lord, but he ignored it in favor of listening to the self-crowned king.

“Our Palsy- Walsies have been oddly… quiet. Go spysie wisie what’s going on out there,” Wiggly instructed.

“Yes, Sir,” Wiggly said before turning to walk off into the utter black void around them. No footsteps echoed as he walked, and every noise sounded eerie and distant. His own breathing included. He passed a few sniggles as he walked and tossed his partially eaten apple at them with the instruction of ‘Hold This’. 

The sniggles were pathetic in Wilburs’ eyes. They’d also pledged loyalty to Wiggly, but in one way or another, they’d failed him. So he turned them into those miserable things, and like that they stayed. Spending their lives trying to get their god’s approval. _‘Because they thought they were special to Wiggly.’_ Wilbur thought to himself as he kept walking. _‘None of them are special to Wiggly. I’m the only one here who’s special. I’m his first and I’ll always be that to him.’_

He walked. For how long, no one really knew because time was different in the Black and White. It had no meaning. It could have been minutes or days, but still, Wilbur walked.

He walked. For how far, no one really knew either, because distance was also different in the Black and White. It could have been feet or miles, but still, Wilbur walked.

Until he stopped walking because he was close enough to the portal by now. Or, one of them. The portals were the only places where there where color could seep into the Black and White. The rift- the same size and shape as the portal that had made it- a swirling mass of grey with color mixed in. Looking at it, one couldn’t be sure where one color began and another ended, and they all mixed and splashed and divided and overcame one another. It was beautiful.

He didn’t need the portal to slink out of the Black and White, but the extra strength it provided helped. Allowing him to easily wake up in the ‘Real’-world, in the same alley he’d been in last time he’d been there. His eyes and chest burned for a minute. His eyes because of how long he’d gone without seeing light. His chest ached because the air was different from the Black and White then it was in reality. At least, that’s what Wiggly had told him. He glanced around briefly, checking no one had seen him, before stepping out of the alley and looking out at the busy streets and bustling sidewalks.

It was Hatchetfield, the same as always. Things never changed in Hatchetfield. The same boring people went day to day in their same boring life in the same boring town. Buying things they thought would make them happy as they continued on as machines until they died or were replaced by someone newer and younger. It was a vicious cycle and Wilbur almost wondered what had made him every enjoy it.

He was about to start walking down the sidewalk, when some guy passed him, bobbing along as they went. He didn’t… see any way they were listening to music, but he ignored it. He didn’t ignore it, however, when two people lept into the air in front of him, spinning as they went.

“The f**k?” he asked himself. 

He stopped one lady who was walking by, intending to ask her what had just happened, when he noticed her eyes. A striking cobalt blue, almost unnatural in color.

“Hey, wanted to ask, what the-” He started, only for her to start singing.

“Yeah, just a typical day, That’s got me feeling,” she sang. The small voice in the back of his head was talking again. Telling him this was wrong. Telling him to run. 

“That’s got me feeling,” she continued as he slipped back into the alley he’d just left.

“In a beautiful way. No rhyme or reason,” she continued, but it was more of a whisper as Wilbur stepped away, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He fixed his denim jacket as he looked around, eventually deciding to try sneaking into PEIP. If anyone knew what was going on, it was that facility of weak cowards. Wilbur double-checked the pins on his jacket, checking they were still there, slicked back his hair with his hands, and started on his way. This time traveling through the alleys to avoid people.


	2. Message Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby meets with her Council and they send a message.

Hannah Foster was a normally quiet child, even now that she was technically a ghost. She just liked living in her head. To many people outside of her head didn’t understand, which made the outside world... unpleasant at best.

This is why, when Webby- her imaginary friend according to her sister- invited Hannah to listen in on an important meeting, Hannah accepted. She was informed that Webby would be talking to five others. Like a council. A genie, his wife, an alien, a wizard, and a Lion who was also a wizard.

For a few moments, Hannah just heard shuffling around. And then a whoosh, as if a strong wind had just passed. For a moment, she felt like the sun was glaring down on her and could smell a sweet, dusty, earthy smell. Like a desert. Which didn’t make sense, as she was sitting inside. It passed a moment later and she could hear talking.

“Ja’ Far, Sherrezade. My good friends. It is lovely to see you again,” Webbys’ soft and calming voice said.

“And Webby, It is wonderful to see you too,” A woman- probably Sherrezade- responded.

“Agreed. I just wish it were under better circumstances,” The guy- Ja’ Far- said as well.

“As do I. But things will get better,” Webby said, sounding confident.

“As long as we can stay on task. Dumbledor always manages to start arguments over the stupidest s**t,” Ja’ Far said.

“While I agree that Dumbledor always finds a reason to argue, I must ask you to refrain from that kind of language for today. My prophet is listening in today. As will other people, eventually,” Webby said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” he said. Hannah giggled softly.

“Webby? Can you tell him it’s fine? I hear that kind of language from Lexi all the time,” Hannah said.

“Hannah says it’s fine, but I must ask you to refrain from that language again,” Webby said.

“Of course. And May I add, hello to this young prophet,” Sherrezade added.

Hannah giggled again before everything went unnaturally still and quiet as Hannah felt almost weightless. Her braids even began to float up a small bit, before all senses came back and her braids dropped back down.

“Chorn, Rumbleroar, a pleasure to see you both again,” Webby called.

“It is a pleasure to see you as well. And even though I know this is serious business, I must admit I’m glad to get away from that school for a while,” a male voice with a bit of a growl- Rumbleroar- said.

“I am also glad to see you again, Webby. Hello, Ja’ Far, Sherrezade,” another female voice added, her voice echoing around her mysteriously.

“A pleasure to see you as well, Chorn,” Ja’ Far added.

“Indeed,” Sherrezade added.

A moment passed where Hannah suddenly felt like she was being pulled somewhere- which she struggled against, despite no one pulling her- and could smell Chocolate.

“What, so no one’s glad to see me?” A fifth guy asked. 

“Not particularly, Dumbledor, No,” Ja’ Far muttered with a groan.

“Sorry, I’m late. I was giving Charlie a tour of the Chocolate factory and finalizing the process of giving the Toons their Town. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just us trying to stop the end of the f**king world,” Ja’ Far said.

“I don’t know why you’re snapping at me, Ja’ Far. Because I’m pretty sure my being late is All Your Fault, Ja’ Far,”

“My Fault? How Is This My Fault? Please, tell me how your incompetence is MY Fault!” Ja’ Far growled.

“When Is Something NOT Your Fault, You S**t For Brains?” Dumbledor argued.

“Webby? I don’t like the yelling,” Hannah told her friend softly.

“Dumbledor. Ja’ Far. You Will Both Stop The Arguing, Now. You’re upsetting my prophet,” Webby told them, leaving no room for debate. They both went quiet for a moment.

“I am sorry, Hannah. Truly. That was unprofessional of me,” Ja’ Far said, sounding genuinely remorseful.

“Yeah, sorry, Kid. That was unprofessional of him” Dumbledor added. Ja’ Far groaned.

“What an… Interesting way to start a meeting. Shall we get down to business?” Chorn asked, her every word echoing in Hannahs’ head as she talked.

“We shall,” Webby said.

-

Paul was laying on one of the couches in Henrys’ house. He’d been feeling like s**t all day, and Henry was starting to wonder if it was possible for them to get sick. A knock at his door stole his attention, and Henry excused himself from the living room to see who it was.

Standing at the door was Emma, who had John and Ted standing behind her. Well, ‘standing’ as John seemed to be leaning against Ted.

“Hey, Professor,” Emma said. She was holding a few coffees. “I was getting coffee and I ran into Ted. Turns out John here feels like s**t, too,” She explained. Henrys’ attention was on Ted and John, who were both quietly arguing amongst themselves.

“I’m f**kin’ fine,” John groaned.

“Shut up, a**hole, you can barely walk,” Ted said.

“F**k you,” John muttered. Ted scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling slightly.

“Can we come in?” Emma asked. Henry realized he was still blocking their entry, and quickly moved to the side, allowing the three inside.

“Of course. Paul’s just in the living room. You can lay John down there, too,” Henry explained as the three followed him towards the living room. Ted sat down John on a separate couch, before turning to Paul.

“Heya, Paulie,” Ted said.

“F**k off, Ted,” Paul groaned, not opening his eyes. Ted just chuckled and plopped down into an arm-chair between the two couches.

Emma handed him a coffee, and he got back to work.

-

Xander Lee felt terrible. Granted, he always felt terrible, but he felt worse than usual. Three months ago, before he’d been infected, he’d finished his formula. Which had allowed him to stay in control of his body. He could still separate from it and become a ghost, just like everyone else who was infected, but he could also take over his body easily. He could- for a short time- block off the hive and its influence. Allowing him to try and find a complete cure for this. He’d had no luck when he’d tried last week, but he had been close. He couldn’t get any more work done, however, if he kept feeling like this.

-

“Alright. Are we ready to send out the message?” Ja’ Far asked.

Webby had explained to Hannah how since the people who needed to hear the message weren’t connected to the Black and White like she was, they would need to combine their power to send out the message.

“I am,” Dumbledor said.

“As am I,” Rumbleroar added.

“I’m prepared,” Chorn said.

“Alright then, Let us commence,” Webby said.

Hannah could feel the sun glaring down on her again. Then the weightless feeling, followed by her braids floating up again. She could smell chocolate.

“Attention: If you are hearing then listen well,” Webbys’ elegant and powerful voice said. Hinted just a bit with an echo from Chorn and a growl from Rumbleroar. “You are currently trapped in your world as mere viewers, unable to affect the world around you as you once had before. But there is a chance for you to change that. The Six Of You Must Meet If You Want To Claim The World As Your Own Once Again. The Soldier Of Light, The Theoretical Physicist, The Soldier, The Democrat, The Child, And The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals. Meet In Hatchetfield And Save Your World. You Have Until Midnight On The Twenty Third. Good Luck,”

The message ended and Hannah listened as Webby bid the council a good day.

“Hannah, It is up to you and these other five to save the world. I’m sorry for putting this pressure on you,” Webby apologized.

“You’re fine,” Hannah said. She was playing with her braids now, a little sad they’d stopped floating.

“Good luck, Hannah,” Webby said softly.


	3. Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiggly learns of the outside worlds current predicament, As does the Coward.

When Wilbur Cross returned to the Black and White, he was weak. 

He’d never made it to the PEIP Facility, as halfway there he’d been attacked by some kind of f**king flash mob. They’d dug into his shoulder and like it was some kind of feast and they hadn’t eaten in years. They’d ripped the arm of his jacket off in their bloodlust and had torn flesh and bones with bare hands as blood squirted. One of them had shoved some kind of blue slime into his open wounds before he’d managed to shove them away and ran off. He’d managed to duck into an alley and hide behind a dumpster where he’d taken a moment to breathe and sank back into the Black and White.

“Wiggly, My Lord,” Wilbur called as he stumbled into the endless black that was his home. His head was spinning and a part of his brain was screaming at him to sing. Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, SING, SING, SING! Wilbur stumbled away from the portal, which he’d risen by, and towards where Wilbur usually resided. The world flashed white for a few seconds- something it always did when he first got back- but he ignored it.

It didn’t take as long for Wilbur to get back to Wiggly, who he quickly filled in on the state of the other world. At that point, Wilbur couldn’t feel his arm.

“Let me in your Mindy- Wind, pal. Let me see what these are friendy-wends are doing,” Wiggly demanded. There was a part of Wilbur- not the small part who was scared of Wiggly and telling him to feel things, that part had gone quiet after that blue slime was mixed with his blood. It was a different part of Wilbur- that wanted to argue with Wiggly. But Wilbur merely nodded and closed his eyes.

Wiggly took over his mind, a chaotic nature over-taking all his rational and filling him with a sort of giddiness at the mere idea of disaster and chaos. All his worries and concerns were gone, vanished, replaced with irrational excitement and euphoria. He was no longer alarmed by the lack of feeling in his arm, instead he was impressed with the amount of chaos a small group of people could cause. Instead of panicking at the possible apocalypse going on in the other reality, he was excited with the idea of getting Wiggly to the Other Reality. As his mind wandered excitedly, Wilbur was faintly aware of Wiggly in his mind, talking to something else. He faintly heard the words ‘Hive’ and ‘musical’, but they didn’t make sense to him.

Wilbur was there for a long time, swaying on his feet with a goofy smile and a distant look in his eyes as Wiggly talked, the glow of his fake-gods eyes illuminating him. It could almost have been beautiful. Like a protagonist finally seeing some kind of lost family member again, a scene that could bring joy and satisfaction. But this was nothing like that. This was evil. This was a man whose mind had been twisted and broken, snapped and two. A man who was turned to a villain and slowly dying, unknown by him. A fate worse then death was for him if he didn’t escape this dimension.

When Wiggly withdrew from Wilburs’ head- leaving Wilbur feeling cold, numb, and somewhat empty- he had a message for the ex-colonel. Wilburs’ arm was slowly rebuilding itself from the inside out, his blood mixing with the blue slime- which stung like the dickens- and turning his blood a faint glowing violet color.

“What’s the order, Lord Wiggly?” Wilbur asked, looking up into the glowing green of his false-lords eyes.

“We are going to takey-wakey over the other weality. Those songsy-wongsy dumb-dumbs will be no matchy-watchy for our pway time. We just need to… hypie-wipie it up,” Wiggly said, his voice rising in excitement. “Those dumby-dumb people will come, one and all, they’ll be corrupted by me, or they’ll brawl for a doll. Red will be spilled-ed, and I’ll be reborn. And it’ll all start, at the Hatchetfield mall.”

Wilbur understood this illusioned-maniacs’ baby-talk way of speaking, having heard it for thirteen years at least, probably more with how time worked- or… didn’t work- in the Black and White. He understood the unspoken orders. He mentally cursed the idea of having to work with the sniggles.

-

Howard Goodmans’ head was aching and his ears were still ringing from the ‘message’ he’d heard. He wasn’t even sure what that was about. 

He tried to break down what was said. The fact that they were stuck as ‘viewers’ made sense, duh, but the possibility of them being saved? Was that possible? When the Hive had attacked him, it said there was no escape? Was that a lie? Or was it truly possible to save everyone? And if that was possible, what could Howard do? Sure he was the President, but he wasn’t able to really  _ do _ anything. He wasn’t prepared for this! 

And also, what was Hatchetfield? Was it a town? If so, where was it? And how would he get there if it was a town? 

“Hey, Howie, feeling better?” Bob Morris- his Vice President and best friend- asked as he walked in.

“A bit. Headaches going away,” Howard said.

“Good,” Bob said, smiling to his friend.

Howie turned over the name Hatchetfield in his head a few more times. It was probably a place.

“Hey, Bob? You’re all good at Geography, right?” Howard asked.

“Yes? Is there a reason you’re asking me something you’ve known for years?” Bob asked.

“Yeah, Have you ever heard of a place called Hatchetfield?” Howard asked.

“Hatchetfield? Yeah, it’s a town in Michigan, in one of the Great Lakes. Why? What’s so important about Hatchetfield?” Bob asked.

“I think… I think I need to go there,” Howard said.


	4. Webby's f***king Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah tells Lex about Webbys' message, and some redhead over hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- It's a little gorey.
> 
> ALSO! If anyone ever wants to say hi to me on Tumblr, I'm, poems-art-darkness-n-more.

Lex, Hannah, and Ethan were sitting at the edge of the river that separated Hatchetfield from the rest of the world. Lex foster stared down at her sister. Hannah was poking at the sand, leaving faint lines in the dirt, and she had been unusually quiet since yesterday and it was starting to concern the older teen.

“Hannah? Are you okay?” Lex asked. The younger girl looked up at Lex for a few seconds before glancing back down.

“‘M fine,” she muttered. Ethan looked up from where his head was resting on Lexs’ shoulder. Lex could hear people- well, ghost- talking in the distance. A lot of people had started walking the shore, they had nothing better to do. She heard someone mention something about a ‘sister-in-law’ but promptly ignored it.

“Are you having a good day, Banana?” Ethan asked. Lex smiled, happy Ethan was trying to help.

“Yeah. But Webby needs my help,” Hannah said. Lex turned to Ethan, confused. He had a similar look on his face.

“Well, what does Webby need you to do?” Lex asked slowly as she noticed a couple and a little boy walking close by.

“She needs me to help save everyone. Me and the others. She said we have until Friday,” Hannah said. The redhead who was walking by froze, but Lex ignored her, focusing on Hannah.

“What…” Lex trailed off and she turned to Ethan, unsure how to proceed. Ethan frowned and shrugged. Real Helpful. Lex turned back to her sister, deciding to bring up the most concerning thing Hannah’d said. “What ‘Others’, Banana?” She asked.

“A Soldier Of Light, a soldier, a guy who doesn’t like musicals, a Democrat, and a …” Hannah trailed off. “I can’t remember the last one. It was a bunch of big words.” 

“Okay? And how exactly are you supposed to find them?” Ethan asked.

“Webby said most of them are in Hatchetfield. And she said I’d know them when I met them,” Hannah said with a shrug. She went quiet for another minute. Ethan caught Lexs’ eyes and they shared another concerned look.

“Banana? Are you okay?” Lex asked.

“I’m trying to ‘member the last one. It was A… A…” she trailed off, frowning.

“A Theoretical Physicist, mayhaps?” The redhead who had been walking past asked as she approached. 

“I’m sorry to bother you three,” she said. “It’s just, I overheard you talking and… I heard the same message yesterday. I wanted to ask if you knew anything,” Lex and Ethan eyed her suspiciously when Lex heard Hannah gasp softly.

“You’re the Soldier of Light!” Hannah said, causing Lex to turn to her little sister on confusion.

“Banana?” Lex asked.

“She’s The Soldier of Light. Webby told me about her,” Hannah said, smiling toward her sister before looking back at the redhead. “You’re ‘sposed to help free everyone.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Can we, I dunno, slow down for a second and explain what the f**k is going on?” Ethan asked.

“Webby said we could be saved,” Hannah said.

“Webby. The imaginary, magic space spider. That clears up everything,” Ethan said sarcastically. Lex smacked his arm.

“Don’t be a d**k, Ethan,” She told him.

“Well, Sor-ry, Lex,” he said sarcastically. Lex narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could say anything, the guy she’d been walking with spoke up. Lex hadn’t noticed him approaching.

“Lex Foster?” he asked, staring at Lex before his eyes turned to Ethan. “Ethan Green?” Lex eyed him, taking a moment to properly analyze the group. 

The lady was wearing scrubs, her red hair in a ponytail, and she had some of that blue stuff surrounding a pinprick on her neck. She’d probably been injected with something. The guy had short messy hair and a scraggly beard, his hair a somewhat similar red color. He was wearing a red flannel over a white muscle-shirt, and there was a deep gash on his chest and stomach like he’d been thrown onto a buzz-saw. The kid had short red hair and was wearing flannel pajamas, that blue stuff outlining a gash on the side of his head. Lex didn’t recognize the lady or the little boy, but the guy looked somewhat similar.

“Yeah. Do I know you?” Lex asked, keeping her voice monotoned as if she didn’t care.

“Tom Houston,” he said and recognition struck Lex like a hammer to the head. Coincidently, that was why her skull was partially bashed in and why her own hair was matted with the blue slime.

“Oh! Mr. Texas,” Ethan said, his voice lightly teasing.

“Hey, Mr. Houston,” she said, her voice still slacked. It’s not like she’d been worried about her formal favorite teacher. Not at all.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to you two?” he asked, looking between them. Lex followed his gaze. Looking herself over briefly before looking at Ethan. He had blue slime trailing down his nose and around a dent between his shoulder and neck where he’d been kicked to death. There was also a slight indent in the side of his skull, where he’d also been kicked once. One of his eyes was slightly discolored from his injuries and some of his dark curly hair was slicked from blue slime. Neither of them were a good sight. The only one who didn’t look bad was Hannah, who only had a little bit of dribble on her face.

“Well, I was beaten to death in a mall,” Ethan said casually.

“A hammer was brought down on my head,” Lex said. “What about you?”

“Remember those saw-tables at the school? I was thrown onto one of them,” Tom said.

“Ow,” Lex muttered. Ethan nodded.

“Oh, this is my little sister Hannah,” Lex said, nodding to her sister.

“This is my son, Tim,” he said, nodding toward the boy. “And this is my…” Tom trailed off when he’d been about to talk about the girl.

“I’m a friend of Toms. Becky Barnes,” the redhead said. Lex nodded.

“Oh, s**t. We’re getting off track. What do you mean about Webby and saving us?” Lex asked, turning to her little sister once again.

“Webby said we could save everyone,” Hannah said again before going quiet.

“That doesn’t… clarify anything,” Tom said. Hannah went quiet for another minute.

“Webby said your sister can help us find two of the others,” Hannah said suddenly, staring up at him.

“I don’t have a sister,” Tom said. 

“What about Aunt Emma?” Tim asked. Hannah shrugged.

“Hannah, I’m a little dumb right now, can you explain things better?” Lex asked.

“Webby’s trying to help us save ourselves,” Hannah said simply.

“I don’t know where Emma is... I know where she works. We could check there,” Tom said.

“Webby says we should,” Hannah said after another minute.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Webby’s F***ing real?” Ethan asked.


	5. Finding Perkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six are trying to find Emma.

Ethan Green was confused. He was confused a lot, lately. He and Lex figured it was because he’d been kicked in the head one to many times. He was getting better at remembering things as the infection had been rebuilding his body, but he was still a little confused about certain things.

He wasn’t sure why he was so confused when Lex and other people had been infected had head injuries weren’t, but the professor dude he’d met a few weeks ago said it was probably because Lex only had her skull broken, but her brain had been in good enough condition for Lex to not be affected, whereas his brain had been the thing to take injuries.

Which is why, half an hour later, he was still confused. For one thing Webby was, apparently real? The imaginary magic space spider... wasn’t imaginary? What? A giant magic spider from space was real… How?

A tug on his jacket stole his attention, and he looked down to see Hannah staring up at him. He looked around, confused, having not realized he’d been walking places as he’d been deep in his thoughts. Hannah tugged on his jacket again and he looked down.

“Webby said your memory will get better when you’re back in your body,” she said softly. Ethan- unsure what to say- nodded to her, looking around again. He was somewhere downtown, he knew that much. There were a bunch of infected citizens dancing around in the streets, their bodies now healed but their eyes still empty and blue.

“Hey, where are we going?” Ethan asked.

“The coffee place downtown, Beanies. My sister in law works there. Or, used to before all this shi-” The guy- Tom- looked over at Hannah and his kid, faltered in what he was gonna say. “Shi- nanigans happened,” Tom said.

“Would she really be there?” Lex asked.

“It’s our best option,” Tom said. Ethan couldn’t really argue and they kept walking, finding themselves at the coffee shop.

Inside were a bunch of infected corpses, singing and dancing some coffee shop number, along with three ghosts, who were talking in the corner. They looked up when the group walked in, and Becky was quick to approach them.

“Hi,” she said with a smile.

“Hello,” the three chorused.

“Sorry to bother you, but we’re looking for someone who works here. Emma Perkins?” Tom asked as he also approached them. Ethan glanced around the coffee shop again, frowning when he recognized his cousin, Oliver, was part of this s**ty routine.

“I know Emma,” one of them said. She had short curly hair. “I was her manager.”

“She was terrible at performing and super rude. Couldn’t get through a shift where she didn’t cuss at a customer or flip someone off,” the girl next her said.

“Sounds like Emma. Do you know where she is?” Tom asked them.

“She might be at Pauls’,” the third girl said, speaking up for the first time. Hannah looked up at the name but didn’t do anything else. At Toms’ confused look she kept talking. “Pauls’ her boyfriend. I used to work with him,” she explained.

“Emma got a boyfriend?” Tom asked quietly before shaking his head. “Okay. Do you know where he lives?”

She quickly rattled off the address before the manager spoke up.

“She might also be at her professors’ place. They’re friends and hang out a lot,” The manager said.

“Okay, we’ll check there afterward. Where does he live?” Becky asked.

“The Hatchetfield fortress,” the other employee said. Becky and Tom shared a look.

“Well, thank you for the help, we’ll be on our way,” Tom said, turning and making his way back to the door, waving for Ethan and the others to start walking.

“Have a good day!” Becky called over her shoulder. Ethan heard them yell bye, and then they were back outside.

-

The minute John McNamara heard that message, he’d taken off toward the Hatchetfield PEIP facility- leaving Paul, Emma, Henry, and Ted behind. He figured he was the soldier, Paul was The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, and it was pretty likely he knew exactly who the Theoretical Physicist was.

The issue was that Xander was only able to separate from his body for a certain amount of time. John just hoped this was one of those times.

-

Pauls’ house had been a bust, so the group was now making their way toward the Hatchetfield fortress.

“The thing I don’t get,” Becky said, snapping Tom out of his thoughts “Is, the Emma I remember was, like, super against hanging out with people. Now, not only has she become friends with the biggest recluse in town, but she also has a boyfriend? And I thought she left town after high school? Did she come back?”

“Yeah, she was backpacking in South America. I don’t actually know her that well. I only met her a few times. I haven’t actually seen her since…” Tom froze, he couldn’t bring himself to mention Jane. 

He remembered learning about how this infection could bring people back from the dead, and a part of him was glad Jane had wanted to be cremated. He didn’t think he’d have been able to handle it if Jane had come back. Becky trailed off as well.

“I heard about the accident, Tom. I’m sorry,” she said. Tom looked over at her and smiled.

“It’s fine, Becky,”


	6. Ted Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted talks to Paul, Emma, and Henry for the first time in months.

Ted had been considering leaving for about half an hour now. He hadn’t wanted to basically drag John across town, but he had because the professor probably knew how to help. Now, the minute Johns’ able to stand up on his own, he just f**king ditches. Ted had considered waiting around for John to return, which was why he was still at Henrys’ place, but that had been more than two hours ago.

Ted didn’t hang out with people too much anymore. John had been staying at his place and he could always hear people singing no matter what time. Not only that, but Char and Sam came over occasionally. Char and Sam were better now- and while Ted had been a little upset to call off the affair, Charlotte had told him that if Sam ever acted like that again, she’d be leaving him permanently- and they would all hang out like it was high school all over again. Plus, it wasn’t like he was supposed to be doing anything. No one worked, no one he could really interact with, anyway. It wasn’t like he was part of anything. 

So Ted stayed home. All the time. He’d only left the house that morning because John had been complaining about wanting a coffee. He hadn’t expected to run into Emma, who he’d only talked to four times in the three or four months since they were all apotheosized. He’d talked to Paul and Henry even less since then. He hadn’t even talked to Bill since that time in the theater.

Ted glanced at the clock- the same one he’d looked at last time he was at the professors’ house before he’d been drugged- and shook his head. Emma, Paul, and Henry were all chatting about who the f**k knows. Occasionally one of them would glance at him as if waiting for his feedback. Part of Ted wanted to join. Another knew he didn’t belong. Which is why he checked the clock again and made up his mind.

“F**k it,” Ted said, standing up.

“Ted? Where Are You Going?” Emma asked.

“Home?” Ted said, though it sounded more like a question. He masked the uncertainty in his voice with irritation. “I’ve been waiting for two hours and seventeen minutes, John can’t say I didn’t wait for him to get back from wherever the f**k he was.”

“So? We’ve barely talked to you or even seen you since this whole thing began. What, are you avoiding us or something?” Emma asked.

“Would you be upset if I was?” Ted snarked, having a pretty good idea of the answer.

“Ted, you’ve talked to me once since this started. _Once_. And that was a thirty-second conversation where you didn’t say more than ten words. Bill hasn’t even seen you since this started. Charlotte says she meets up with you once a week, and John said you hardly ever leave the house,” Paul said.

“So what? It’s not like I have something else to do,” Ted scoffed.

“You could hang out with people, go for walks, go out to eat,” Paul continued.

“You may be an a**hole, but it’s not healthy to become a shut-in,” Emma added. Henry sent Emma a look and she turned back to him. “Professor, you weren’t in any kind of good position. You don’t get to say s**t.” Henry gave an overdramatic eye roll but didn’t disagree.

“What is this, a f**kin’ intervention or something? Jesus Christ, figured you be happier without me around,” Ted groaned, turning to leave again.

“Ted-” Henry started, only for a phone ringing to cut him off. They all glanced at the phone as Henrys’ body came waltzing in to answer it.

“Hello?” Henrys’ body asked. “Ah, Hello, Chad. What’s up?”

“Not this again,” The real Henry muttered. Ted, Paul, and Emma sent him confused looks and he was quick to elaborate. “The Hive has, as you know, been setting people on the path for their own stories. Mine is trying to reconcile with Emma, after some kind of incident.”

“Reconcile, like, a friendship thing?” Emma asked.

“It seems the Hive sees us as the perfect father-daughter duo,” Henry said. Ted scoffed, gaining their attention.

“Oh, then what’s your story about?” Emma asked.

“F**k if I know. Guy’s almost never there. And when he is, it’s either he’s completely quiet or doing some sappy f**king ballad. I think it’s about trying to connect with the community or some s**t? Like it even matters,” Ted said,

“Turn on the tv? Alight,” Fake Henry said before pulling the phone away from his ear. “Alexa, turn on the TV.” The Alexa chimed and the tv was turned on.

“Did you buy another f**king Alexa?” Ted asked with a laugh. Henry shook his head.

“I _Wish_. The Dumba** bought three,” Henry scoffed, leading Ted to laugh again. 

The tv was silent for a minute before the screen went to life, showing a bunch of people in green shirts that said ‘Wiggly’ with weird fuzzy sleeves and headbands. The one in front was addressing the camera with a bright grin while the ones behind her waved.

“Hey, Everybody! We’re The Sniggles! Don’t Be Scared,” She said as music played before the angle changed, revealing a guy with a captain hat and pipe wearing all denim- which on anyone else should have clashed terribly, but it didn't too bad on this guy, Ted thought. He had bright green eyes and a clearly fake beard and was holding the weirdest looking monster plushie thing Ted had ever seen.

“Alright, what the f**k is that thing?” Ted asked.


	7. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight hints at abuse

Henry Hidgens had been confused when his body had turned on the tv for a weird commercial. He’d also found the commercial weird. Like it’d been waiting for their specific tv to turn on before playing. And how the guy talking didn’t have cobalt blue eyes like everyone else in the world. His eyes were instead a bright green. And- despite how weird the toy was- a part of him wanted that thing. That ‘Tickle Me Wiggly’. It was the same part of him that’d tried to get him to sing when he was first infected. He didn’t trust that part of him and quickly flung the idea of that toy from his mind. 

As the commercial ended, he glanced over to Emma and Paul- who clearly couldn’t be less enthusiastic about that thing, Paul even launching into his spiel about how terrible musicals and those sing-songy jingles were. As his fake self talked about how getting one of those might help him reconcile with his ‘daughter’ Emma- something Henry did wish he could have with the real Emma, as the girl did make him feel like a father- he noticed Ted had vanished.

“Did anyone see where Ted went?” he asked. Paul and Emma looked around the room before back at Henry. They both shrugged and Henry groaned before standing up and rushing toward the door, hoping to maybe catch the- more than likely- depressed alcoholic. Instead, there was a redheaded ghost at the door.

-

Becky Barnes paused outside of the Hatchetfield fortress. She and the others had made it there without issues, but now they were faced with the issue of what to do next. Did they just walk into this guy’s house? Did they knock? Was he even home? Lex and Ethan were walking around the house, checking for any sign of other ghosts, with Hannah following them. 

Becky hadn’t recognized the two girls at first. But thinking about it now, she did. She’d met Lex. Once when she’d first started working at the hospital. Lex had been brought in for a broken wrist. She’d had a bunch of other injuries. Lots of bruises and cuts. Hannah had been there, too. Smaller and younger. She’d spent the whole time rocking back and forth. And when Becky had asked where their mother was, Hannah had hidden behind her sister. Becky Barnes had a good idea as to where those injuries had come from. But she hadn’t wanted to bring it up.

As Lex, Ethan, and Hannah vanished around the side of the house Becky glanced over at Tom- who was looking at the house in amazement, not that Becky could blame him as the Hatchetfield Fortress was pretty impressive- and blushed. She figured it was _wrong_ to like him still. _She’d_ been the one to leave. _She’d_ been the one to move on. Not him. Plus, Tom had _just_ lost his wife not even a year ago. Becky _couldn't_ do this to him. She'd be just as bad as Emma said she was.

Lex walked up to them from around the other side of the house, Ethan and Hannah following after her.

“So, we just went around the whole house. Didn’t see anything,” Lex said.

“It’s still worth it to try and knock,” Ethan added. Hannah just looked between the two teenagers, not saying anything.

“I mean, what else can we do but try?” Becky asked. She waited a minute to see if anyone would protest before she approached the door.

Before she could knock, some guy- a ghost with an ugly tie and a mustache- came storming out of the house. He froze when he saw Becky, but quickly kept walking, shoving past her in the process. Becky looked back at Tom and the kids. Ethan, Tim, and Hannah were staring after him in confusion while Tom and Lex shared a confused look before looking back at Becky and shrugging. She shrugged back and went to knock again when someone else came out of the house. Another ghost with silver hair and a black turtleneck. He also froze when he saw Becky, but instead of rushing past her, he smiled.

“Hello, Can I Help You?” he asked her. He spoke loudly and his voice held a lot of emotion like he was on a stage performing for the back row. Becky, who was still confused, blinked once before realizing he was talking to her and jumping to respond.

“Uh, Yes. Sorry, I, um,” Becky glanced back at where that guy had rushed off to before her eyes flickered to her group, Tom was approaching while Ethan and Lex stayed with Tim and Hannah. She quickly turned back to this guy, her hair bouncing a bit. “Sorry. I’m Becky Barnes, I was looking for Emma Perkins and was told she might be here?” Becky asked him hopefully. This guy looked over Becky and Tom for a moment before responding.

“If You Do Not Mind My Asking, How Do You Know Emma?” He asked.

“She’s my sister-in-law,” Tom said. The guy nodded once again.

“I’m Henry Hidgens. A-” Henry trailed off as if he wasn’t sure what kind of relationship he had with her. And when he spoke again, his voice was quieter “-a friend of Emma’s.”

“Great, is she here?” Becky asked him. He waited another minute before nodding.

“She’s Inside If You And Your…” Henry trailed off, his eyes flickering between Becky, Tom, and the gaggle of kids a good distance away, “... Group, Would Like To Come Inside,” he offered.

“That’d be great. Thank you,” Becky said, smiling at the man. Tom nodded for the kids to come on, and pretty soon Henry was leading them inside the manor-Esq house into a living room-like area with furniture that didn’t match, no windows, and two ghosts. Henry had frozen for a second upon entering the room, looking around for someone else apparently. He shrugged before addressing one of the ghosts, who only seemed to be held together by magic, as she’d seemingly been ripped apart. Her hair in several little buns.

“Emma, There Are Some People Here To See You,” Henry informed her. 

“Thanks, Profess…” Emma said as she and the guy next to her- who was wearing a black tie- both looked up. While the guy next to her looked confused, Emma clearly recognized her and Tom.

“Hey, Tom. Fancy seeing you here,” She said.


	8. On A Quest... Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Talks With Tom and Paul almost has a little panic attack.   
> TW: slight panic attack

Paul looked between Emma and the group of people who’d walked in. Emma didn’t seem all too excited to see them- or at least the two in front- and she made that clear with her irritated tone. Professor Hidgens- who was standing a little off to the side of the door- also seemed to notice the tension and was quick to walk around the long way so he was next to Paul. Paul shared a confused look with the older man until someone else in the group spoke up. A little boy with red hair.

“Hi, Aunt Emma,” he said, happily bouncing closer to give her a hug. Emmas’ glare turned to a soft smile as she addressed the boy.

“Hi, Tim. How are you?” she asked him.

“Pretty good, all things considered,” Tim said with a smile.

“Fantastic, bud,” she said before looking up at the group again.

“What are you doing here? How did you even find me?” she asked the guy who she had called Tom.

“Well, your co-workers at Beanies told us you might be here,” the redhead next to Tom said. Emma rolled her eyes, muttering curses about Zoey and Nora.

“Didn’t you quit working there?” Paul asked, briefly wondering if Emma’s quitting back before being Apothosized was official or not before realizing that wasn’t actually important to think about right now. Emma actually paused for a moment.

“I don’t know. Apparently Nora never heard about that, so technically I could still be working there. I don’t know. Wait, why does it matter?” Emma asked, turning to him suddenly.

“I… I don’t really know. It just came to mind,” Paul said. He and Emma both shrugged- Emma smiling at Paul, which made him feel a little less stupid for bringing it up in the first place- before turning back to Tom.

“Okay. Anyway, what are you doing here?” Emma asked. Paul also looked back at the group and realized one of them- a little girl- was staring at him.

“A magic spider from space told us that Tom’s sister could help us find some people to save everyone from the alien infection,” The curly-haired teenager said, sounding a lot like Alice’s girlfriend after a few hours at the smoke club.

“Okay, who the f**k are you?” Emma asked him.

“He’s my boyfriend, Ethan. I’m Lex, and she’s my little sister Hannah,” The other teenager introduced herself.

“Oh… kay,” Emma said, shrugging before shaking her head and sighing.

“Okay, what are you looking for?” she asked them, confused.

“A theoretical physicist, a soldier, a Democrat, and a guy who doesn’t like musicals,” the redhead quickly listed. Paul, Professor Hidgens, and Emma all suddenly sat up and Paul was aware of Emma and Professor Hidgens turning to look at him, causing him to shrink down a bit.

“A guy who doesn’t like musicals,” Professor Hidgens started.

“I wonder why that sounds familiar,” Emma added teasingly.

“Him?” Tom asked, and to Paul, he sounded almost offended. Not that Paul could blame him, Paul wasn’t all that impressive of a guy even if he had been one of the last people in Hatchetfield to become infected.

“Yes, him,” the little girl said. “Webby says it’s him.”

“What does,” Paul froze. “What does that mean? Who’s Webby? What am I needed for?”

“I said this. Webby is a magical spider from space,” Ethan said.

“She’s the one who sent the message you heard,” Hannah said again. “It means you’re going to help stop the aliens.”

“What? No,” Paul said, standing up suddenly. He was still terrified from the initial infection. Still terrified from being harassed by singing aliens and watching people be killed. Seeing the aftermath of Charlotte and Sam and Ted and Professor Hidgens. Watching Bill be shot in the head Emma be ripped to shreds. From fighting himself for control of his own body. There was no way he could do that again. “No, no, no. Not again,” Paul said.

“Paul. Paul, calm down,” Emma said as Paul felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

“Emma, I can’t do it again. Not again. Not after last time,” Paul said, standing up suddenly.

“Paul, you’re gonna be fine,” Emma said.

“No, It’s not! I can’t do that again! I Won’t do that again,” Paul told Emma, shaking his head franticly and fearfully. “I can’t,” Paul muttered before suddenly turning and rushing off down the hall.

“Wait!” he heard Emma call.

-

“F**k. Paul!” Emma yelled before rushing after him. 

Henry- The guy Emma had referred to as ‘Professor’- looked around awkwardly before speaking up.

“Well. That’s Quite The Family Reunion,” he said. Tom scoffed.

“Tell me about it,” Tom muttered.

“What was that guy blabbering on about?” Tim asked.

“Well, ‘That Guy’ Was Paul Mathews. He Was One Of The Last Hatchetfield Citizens Who Was Infected, He’s The Guy The Hive Designated As Their Main Character During The Initial TakeOver, And He’s The Guy Who Managed To Blow Up The Meteor,” Henry informed them.

“What? Really?” Becky asked. She’d heard about that. She’d heard about this guy who’d risked his life to try and stop it.

“Indeed. Although, I’d Say Seeing All His Close Friends Being Ripped Apart And Brutally Murdered Left Him A Little… Worse For Wear,” Henry said.

“I can imagine,” Lex said with a small nod. Henry was quiet for a minute before speaking up again.

“Anyway. You Were Looking For Paul And When You Mentioned The People You Were Looking For, You Failed To Bring Up ‘The Child’ And ‘The Soldier Of Light’ So I Can Assume You Found Them. Paul Also Heard The Message, Reflected In His Being ‘The Guy Who Doesn’t Like Musicals’. While I’m Not Aware Of Emma Knowing Anyone Who Is Specifically Referred To As ‘A Democrat’ Or A ‘Theoretical Physicist’, I May Happen To Know This Other Soldier,” Henry said.

“You Do? Who?” Tom asked.

“General John McNamara. He Was Here Earlier, But He Left After He Got That Message,” Henry said.

“Was he that guy we passed on the way in?” Ethan asked. “The one with the mustache?”

“No, No. That Was Ted. John, Probably, Went To The Army Facility. He’s Probably At Either The One In Hatchetfield Or The One On The Other End Of The Road To Clivesdale,” Henry explained.


	9. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack
> 
> Also, this chapter is shorter than usual. Sorry.

Wilbur Cross was happy to take off the stupid hat and the fake beard. Recording that commercial had been so f**king dumb. He hated working with those d**n Sniggles and it had taken close to two hours to film that thing because one of the sniggles kept upgrading the choreography and another kept changing the song. Luckily, they were done filming and it was getting shown all over tv and radios.

They were all sitting around in the Black and White, as Wiggly was confronting Webby again. Wilbur could still hear the Sniggles talking nearby. None of them remembered their names, so they all went by nicknames- Red Sniggle, Unnerving Sniggle, Bumbling Sniggle, Singing Sniggle, Ponytail Sniggle, Dancey Sniggle, Squeaky Voice Sniggle, and Actor Sniggle- which Wilbur barely cared about.

“Hey, Wilbur?” Singing Sniggle asked.

“How many times have I told you to refer to me as Sir?” Wilbur asked

“Excuse Me, Sir?” Singing Sniggle asked.

“Yes?” Wilbur asked.

“Are you gonna want this apple back ever? He asked, holding up a green apple.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” Wilbur said before turning and walking deeper into the void. He heard ponytail mutter about how awful he was as a cryptic.

He didn’t care.

-

“Paul? Paul, calm down,” Emma said through the door. Paul knew she had followed him, but he wasn’t thinking straight. He was breathing erratically as images of Emma being ripped to shreds and having to wrestle a gun away from his best friend.

“Paul, breathe,” Emma instructed. Paul shook his head. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

“Paul, Paul! In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Right?” Emma asked. Paul nodded shakily. 

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m gonna count. Okay?” she asked. Paul managed to shakily nod.

“Okay, One, Two, Thre-” She counted at Paul. He did try to breathe in, but his breath hitched and he was shakily breathing out again.

“Okay, okay, you’re fine. You’re fine. We’re gonna try again. Okay?” she asked. He nodded.

“Okay. One, Two, Three, Four,” She counted.

-

Howard Goodman looked around nervously. He’d been walking for a few hours now- it was a good thing he didn’t get tired- and he was finally approaching Hatchetfield. He was on the only bridge into the town, staring across the way to the island. There was a faint cloud of mist surrounding the town, giving it an eerie blue glow. The bridge itself still had barbed wire and barricades from the initial outbreak.

“It’s a sight, isn’t it?” someone asked from behind him, making him jump. He turned to see a curly-haired ghost in some kind of soldier armor.

“I’m Colonel Schaffer,” she introduced herself. He nodded slowly.

“Howard Goodman,” He said.

“So, what brings you to Hatchetfield?” she asked him.

“I, uh, I’m not really sure,” he said, deciding not to mention the mystical message he got.

“Well, whatever you’re doing here, have fun,” she told him,

“I- Well, thank you. I will,” Howard said before continuing his journey.


	10. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Paul about why he panicked and Paul comes to a decision.
> 
> TW: Mentions of death, gunshots, and the tail-end of a panic attack.
> 
> Next Update: Tuesday, June 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers. I'm back- finally- but I have a few announcements to make about. 1) Yes, I am back to writing, but my writing schedule is more spaced out so I don’t suffer from burnout this time. 2) I have recently started a second story (a Spies are forever fic) that- again- is going to have a spaced-out posting schedule. 3) I am looking to have a beta reader for a third story I’ve been working on for a while that I’m planning to post in late July. So any who would like to beta read and likes the AVPM universe and the Hatchetfield characters, please message me in the comments. 4) A lot has changed since the last chapter, and now a cuss word is not going to be censored. And 5) At the bottom of every chapter summary, I am going to post the date of the next update, meaning you know when the next update is.

Paul slowly managed to collect his breathing and leaned his head down on Emmas’ shoulder, trying to keep from falling into another panic attack. Emma was rubbing his back comfortingly and allowing him to calm down. Paul knew it was only a matter of time before Emma brought up how he needed to do this so they would be freed, but Paul was scared. He couldn’t do that again. No sooner had he thought about that when Emma spoke up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked him.

“Not particularly,” Paul mumbled. Emma scoffed, but it was more sympathetic than rude.

“I get that, Paul. I really do. But here’s the thing. That trauma and anxiety you’re dealing with, it’s not gonna go away on its own.” Emma told him. Paul had been staring at the hard-wood floor, memorizing indents and lines on the floor, as Emma talked and he sighed and closed his eyes.

“I know, but…” Paul trailed off, tapping his wrist together in a weak attempt to release some of his nervous energy. “Emma, I can’t do this again. I can’t,” he told her. Emma didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Tell me why,” Emma told him softly.

“What?” Paul asked, lifting his head up to look at her. Emma grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the wall. She leaned against the wall and pulled him with her so they were in a more comfortable position.

“You heard me. Or is your hearing going wanky again?” Emma asked. Pauls’ hearing would occasionally go away or everything would sound muffled because he’d been right next to the meteor when it exploded. She wasn’t saying it to be mean, just to make sure this wasn’t happening now.

“I heard you,” Paul told her.

“Then tell me about what’s wrong,” Emma told him. Paul frowned and bit at his lip a bit, looking down at the floor again.

“Paul,” Emma said and Paul felt a hand appear on his cheek and turn his head up until he was looking at her again and their eyes met. “Talk to me, okay?” Emma asked him. Paul looked into her eyes for a moment before slowly nodding.

“Okay,” Paul said before looking down at the ground again. “Okay,” he said again, his eyes flickering around the room to see if they were alone. “Okay,” he said looking back at Emma. “Okay.” Emma just smiled at him softly, waiting for him to talk to her.

“When the apotheosis came I was in such a state of panic because… well, musicals are already my hell… and then I had to watch people I cared about be killed again and again. Charlotte, she’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met… she didn’t deserve to be killed at all, let alone like… like  _ that _ . And then I had to go with Bill… he’s my best friend, Emma. And I had to watch as his heart broke at the sight of his daughter being… that,” Now that Paul was actually talking about it, it’s like he couldn’t stop. “I had to wrestle the gun out of his hands as he tried to shoot himself. I was promising him everything would be fine, that I wouldn’t let him get hurt, when he was shot right in front of me. I couldn’t help him, Emma. And then John showed up and I thought everything might be okay and I went to get you and Ted and Hidgens. I thought at least we would be okay. But I showed up and Hidgens had gone crazy so I tried to free you two. And then we were on our way to the plane. But then John shot Ted and sure, Ted was an asshole, but he was still nice enough when I would have panic attacks at work and would distract Mr. Davidson when I was too stressed to deal with him at work and he always tried to pay me back when I bought him coffee, even if he couldn’t really afford it. Even ted didn’t deserve that. Plus, John was infected as well and our grasp of freedom was ripped from our hands. And then you were hurt and I was- I was so scared Emma, God. And I decided I’d try to destroy the meteor and then they were trying to kill me and I couldn’t control myself and I destroyed the meteor and it  _ really hurt _ . But I thought I’d done it and I thought I  _ died _ . But then I woke up again and I realized I’d failed, but you were still fine and I could live with that. But then- then they got to you and I watched as you were ripped apart and I- Emma, it’s all my fault. If I couldn’t I do it last time, why couldn’t I do it this time? I’m just gonna fuck everything up, Emma.”

Emma had gone back to rubbing comforting motions into his back as he talked, quietly listening to him. When he was done speaking, she waited another moment before speaking.

“Well, I think that’s kind of bullshit. It’s not your fault we’re still here, and it’s not your fault I died. No one blames you for what happened either. Not Bill, not Ted, not Charlotte or the Professor or your weird boss. And I don’t blame you either,” Emma told him. 

“You don’t?” Paul asked her.

“Of course not. You tried everything you could to help me. Even when I had a pole in my leg you were trying to help me. Hell, you felt bad because when you left to destroy the damn thing it was super awkward so you brought me those honeysuckles,” Emma said. “That was really sweet, by the way, so thank you.”

“Of course. I felt bad for leaving you there,” Paul told her.

They both drifted off into a comfortable silence, just sitting there together for a minute.

“I’ll help them,” Paul said after a while.

“What?” Emma asked, not having expected him to say anything.

“I’ll help them fix this,” Paul said quietly.

“I’ll tell Tom when I go back in there,” Emma said. “And I’ll be here to support you.”

“Thank you,” Paul said, smiling at her.

“Of course, Paul,” Emma said, pressing a kiss to his nose which caused him to start blushing a bit. Emma chuckled softly and they both smiled.


	11. A Journey Quickly Grows Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of Tom, Tim, Becky, Lex, Ethan, Hannah, Paul, and Emma go looking for the last members of the message, only for an argument to break out between Emma and Tom.
> 
> TW: Arguing, accusations of cheating  
> Next Update: Sun, July 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still looking for a beta reader for my story coming out at the end of July and anyone interested could either comment or message me at my Tumblr (poems-art-darkness-n-more)

Tom had decided to go out to the army bases to try and find this guy- John- when Emma came back into the room followed by Paul. Paul looked really nervous, but as he came into the room he looked around and nodded to himself.

“Okay…” Paul muttered to himself. “Okay, I’ll help,” He said.

“You will?” Becky asked as a smile spread on her face.

“Yeah,” Paul said with another small nod.

“Great, thank you, Paul,” Tom said, trying to be somewhat for this clearly traumatized man.

“So… what now?” Hidgens asked.

“Well, we’ve already got the Guy, the Soldier of Light, and the Child so we need to find the other Soldier, the Physicist, and the Democrat,” Tom explained.

“Johns’ one of them, but we don’t know he went,” Hidgens added.

“Oh, he probably went to visit his husband,” Paul said.

“Wait, what?” Tom and several others asked as they all turned to Paul. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone as he explained, seeming to find the ground more interesting.

“His husband also works at the base. I think he’s a physicist, too,” Paul explained.

“I thought John was staying at Ted’s?” Emma asked.

“He wants to keep an eye on Ted in case something happens with him. He stays with his husband too, but apparently Xander has been super busy trying to find a cure for this and hasn’t left the lab more than a few times,” Paul said.

“So that’s probably him, great. Do you know where they would be?” Lex asked.

“Not exactly, but they’re probably at the base in Clivesdale. And I know the way,” Paul said.

“Perfect, let’s go,” Becky said, turning to leave.

“Now?” Paul asked.

“Yeah. What, are you busy?” Tom asked.

“I- No- I just-...” Paul trailed off for a moment, looking a little frustrated before shaking his head. “Lead the way,” he said.

“We don’t know the way,” Lex said. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Paul mumbled, flushing a bit as he started to lead the way with Emma walking with him.

“Have Fun,” Hidgens said.

“You’re not coming, Professor?” Emma asked, stopping to look back at him.

“Nah, I’m Meeting Up With The Boys In An Hour,” Hidgens said with a smile.

“Alright, have fun, Professor,” Emma said.

“Good luck,” Hidgens said.

-

Lex looked between the adults she was walking with. Emma and Paul were leading the way with Paul looking tense and Emma periodically looking back at Tom and Becky. Tom and Becky were both avoiding eye contact with each other and Emma. You could have cut the awkward atmosphere with a knife.

Lex glanced over at Hannah- who didn’t seem to notice the tension- and then to Ethan. Ethan was also looking down at the ground, but he seemed to sense that Lex was looking at him and he met her eyes with a smile. Lex smiled back at him as Tim spoke up.

“How have you been, Aunt Emma?” Tim asked, speeding up a bit so he was walking next to her.

“I’ve been good, Tim. Mostly just hanging around with Paul here,” Emma said, nodding her head towards Paul. Paul muttered a small ‘hello’ to Tim, who looked between them both.

“Are you dating?” Tim asked.

“I- We- Well- I-” Paul stammered off, his face turning red.

“Not quite,” Emma said, also a little flustered. Although she wasn’t as embarrassed as Paul clearly way.

“Okay,” Tim said, not seeming to understand the awkwardness they were dealing with.

“How did you two meet?” Becky asked, probably trying to clear the awkward tension.

“Paul used to come into Beanies to grab coffees for his office. We ended talking about Noras’ shi- uh, awful new policy about having to sing for a tip. We became friends. Then there was the apotheosis and all this nonsense,” Emma trailed off for a moment but Lex understood.

“What about you, Tom? Did you get back with Becky?” Emma asked, her tone rude and accusatory.

“What? No, no. We just met up after the Apotheosis and have been hanging out,” Tom said. The next thing he said was also cold and accusatory “Why, are you implying something else?”

“I don’t know. It just hasn’t been that long and you’re all buddy-buddy with Barnes here,” Emma said coolly, turning around to walk backward so she could glare at Tom.

Lex met Ethans’ eyes to see him looking surprised and a little irritated.

“They sound like my fucking parents,” Ethan whispered to her. Lex frowned and patted his back a little.

“If you think something’s happening, why don’t you say so?” Tom snapped. Paul looked between them both nervously before quickly turning away.

“You know what, Tom? I will. I don’t think you’re all that upset about Jane’s death,” Emma accused as she stopped walking. Tom also stopped.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Tom asked, stepping closer.

“Tom, let’s not do this now,” Becky started.

“Emma, is now really the time for this?” Paul asked at the same time. Tom and Emma ignored them both as another man awkwardly walked past them. Hannah gasped from next to Lex, but Lex was too invested in watching these two adults scream.

“I mean I don’t think you were ever really over Becky here. And here we are not even a year later and here’s Becky yet again!” Emma snapped.

“Hey, Paul, how about we take the kids ahead and let them catch up,” Becky offered. Paul looked between Emma and Tom briefly and nodded.

“Okay,” he said with a nod as Becky turned to Lex and the other children.

“Alright, let’s go… where’s Hannah?” Becky asked.

“What?” Lex asked, turning to where Hannah had been, only to realize she was gone. A wave of panic washed over her and she spun around trying to find her sister.

“Hannah?” Lex called as Ethan also looked around. “Hannah!?”

“HANNAH?” Ethan yelled as Emma and Tom stopped yelling, seemingly realizing the situation they were in.


	12. A Cowardly Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah accidentally wanders off and finds another hero.
> 
> Next Update: Friday, July 10th  
> I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested.

Hannah followed a few feet behind the confused-looking man. He was dressed in a suit jacket, with short black hair and a few blue soaked holes in the back of his jacket. She understood what they were from, as a few of her classmates had similar holes in them because of the attack at her elementary school.

For a brief moment, Hannah was glad that she’d gotten to be with Lexi and Ethan and not her classmates, because Lexi and Ethan understood her. They accepted her and didn’t call her weird like River from school did.

_ ‘Focus’ _ came a soft whisper at the back of her mind. Hannah snapped back to attention, realizing she’d stopped walking and quickly followed after the man again.

He was one of the heroes they needed, Hannah could feel it inside of her like she’d felt around Ms. Becky and Mr. Paul.

A group of the blue people were singing as they walked along the street and Hannah frowned a bit, tugging at the sleeves of her flannel jacket as she walked.

The man ahead of her turned his head to look at them as they passed and seemed to realize someone was following him.

He froze for a millisecond before turning around completely to face Hannah.

“Uh, Hello,” he said awkwardly.

“Hi,” Hannah said, still tugging at her sleeves as she heard another noise- yelling. The yelling was fainter and she couldn’t hear what was being said, but it didn’t sound like a call for help. The man looked around a bit and frowned before turning back to Hannah.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked. It didn’t sound mean, Hannah noted.

“Webby said you can help save the world,” Hannah told him.

“I’m- I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

“Webby said you could help save the world. That message she sent you is why you’re in Hatchetfield,” Hannah repeated.

“Message?” He asked, sounding very confused.

“Yeah. She sent out a message about how we’re stuck watching our bodies and we can meet in Hatchetfield to save the world by the twenty-third,” Hannah said. His eyes widened a bit.

“You heard that message too?” He asked, sounding shocked. Hannah didn’t understand why he was shocked, it wasn’t very surprising to her, but she nodded yes.

“You’re the child, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Uh-huh,” she hummed with a nod yes.

“I can only assume I’m the cowardly democrat,” he said with a sigh.

“Yup,” Hannah said with another nod.

“Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Howard Goodman, who are you?” Mr. Howard asked her.

“I’m Hannah,” Hannah introduced with a smile.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Hannah,” Mr. Howard said before looking around again.

“We should probably go find Lexi and the others,” Hannah said with a shrug.

“Who’s Lexi? And what others?” Howard asked.

“Lexi is my older sister. And the others are also trying to help. Lexi’s boyfriend, Ethan. Ms. Becky, the soldier of light. Mr. Tom and his son Tim, who are friends of Ms. Becky. The musical hating guy, Mr. Paul, and his friend Ms. Emma,” Hannah said.

“I guess we should go find them, then. Do you know where they are?” Howard asked.

“I think they were back that way,” Hannah said, looking back the way they came.

“You… you did tell them you were going to follow me, didn’t you?” Howard asked.

“I think I did,” Hannah said, admittedly not sure if she had or not. Howard frowned and started walking the direction they’d come from.

“Alright then, let’s go,” he said. Hannah fell into place next to him as they both walked. And as they both got closer to where they’d come from, Hannah could make out what was being yelled. It was her name.


	13. Hive Minds and Formulas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hive reflects on some recent issues as one of their causes for concern works on what's causing a cause for concern
> 
> Next Update: Wednesday, July Fifteenth

The hive was feeling… off. Which, at the very least, was not good. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this… and it wasn’t even sure how it was feeling. It just knew it didn’t feel right.

There was an issue with one of its’ beings. They kept losing connection with him, and when it reconnected it couldn’t see what happened.

It was almost… concerning…

No. No, no. The hive wasn’t concerned. The hive was fine. Everything was fine.

Everything.

Was.

Fine.

Everything is fine and everything will  _ Be _ fine. The hive has no issues, the hive will never have  _ any _ issues, It will be  _ fine _ .

The green thing- Wiggly- is nothing to worry about. He couldn’t do anything to the hive if he wanted to. And he clearly wants to. 

But no matter. If Wiggly came here he’d be infected. He’d become part of it. He’d become part of the hive and it would win.

It would rule the world, and then it would rule the universe thanks to Wiggly.

The hive would just have to bide its time. And then it would put on its show.

It would put on its show in due time. For now, they would be looking further into the part that keeps disconnecting.

\--

Xander had his back to the door and was looking at his chalkboard, trying to do some mental math to strengthen his formula before he went back to his body that way he wouldn’t waste time.

Xander had heard the message. He knew that the ‘Guy who didn’t like musicals’ was Paul, and he figured he would be on his way soon, so he was trying to get ahead of his work. That meant he didn’t notice when someone entered his lab. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he tensed up before turning his head to look at John.

“Hey, John,” Xander said.

“Hey,” John said, resting his chin on Xanders’ shoulder as he looked over his notes.

“I can assume you also heard the message?” Xander asked.

“Yup. I figured I’d come talk to you about it,” John said.

“I assumed Paul would be with you,” Xander said.

“I… may have left a little too quickly,” John said. Xander chuckled

“We should go find him then,” Xander said.

“In a minute,” Xander said. John chuckled and nodded, allowing Xander to get back to work.


	14. Of Meet-Ups And Nose Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hatchetfield Heros all finally join together... but it doesn't go as you would expect it to.  
> TW: Blood, minor violence
> 
> Next Update: Monday, July 20th

John was walking next to Xander and they were on their way to Hidgens’ base, to find Paul, and then hopefully whoever else is going to help them save the world. He already knew that they would be using Xanders’ formula to take over their bodies to try and stop Wiggly, but they weren’t too sure after that.

They had just passed the Starbucks when they noticed a group of people standing down the street with two others standing a few feet away from them. It took a few seconds for John to recognize Paul and Emma among the group, but he didn’t recognize any of the others. One of the shorter figures with two braids and a plaid jacket separated from the taller guy with short black hair- who was in a suit jacket- and she ran towards two of the other people John didn’t recognize. 

A guy with curly black hair and a leather jacket picked her up in a hug before putting her back down. Another girl with brown hair in a red vest puller her into a hug before storming up to the guy in the suit jacket who had been with the little girl and- John assumed- punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and yelling at him. The others started yelling and an older guy with red hair and a beard and a woman with bright red hair rushed forward. The guy grabbed the girl and pulled her away while the woman helped the guy who was punched stand up.

John glanced over at Xander who sighed and nodded before they both rushed forward. As they got closer, John could make out what the girl was yelling.

“-nap my sister! He tried to kidnap my sister!” she was yelling. Xander sent John an expectant look and he sighed.

“ENOUGH!” John yelled in his ‘General Voice’ loud enough to startle everyone into going silent. Paul and the little girl both flinched as they turned to him. Paul and Emma instantly recognized him, but he didn’t give them a chance to say anything.

“Now  _ What _ Is Going On Here?” John asked them.

“He tried to kidnap my sister!” The girl yelled, struggling away from the bearded guy. The guy who had been punched- who’s nose was now gushing red- tried to lean away from her.

“In my defense, she followed after me, and as soon as I realized she ditched you I brought her back,” he said. John could sort of recognize his voice, but couldn’t place why. Instead, he turned to the child in question- who had partially buried herself in the side of the kid in the leather jacket- and tried to soften his voice as he addressed her.

“Could you tell me what happened?” He after her.

“I followed him, he brought me back,” she mumbled, looking down at the ground as she said it. “Sorry,” she added.

“It’s fine,” John told her before turning back to the others. “There, we know what happened now, everyone can calm down,” John told them. The girl was glaring at him but stopped fighting.

“Fine,” she said.

“Thank you,” the guy said at the same time.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Emma spoke up.

“Well, John. It’s nice to see you again. Thanks for suddenly taking off,” Emma said, somewhat sarcastically. John ignored the ‘I-Told-You-So’ look that Xander sent him as he responded.

“Nice to see you too, Emma,” John said. “And It’s not my fault you couldn’t keep up,” he added coolly, fighting back a grin.

“Really, John?” Xander asked as Emma laughed.

“Hello, Paul,” Xander said.

“Hey, Xander,” Paul said with a nod hello.

“Wait, this is Xander and John?” The redhead asked

“Yes. Who are you?” John asked her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Becky Barnes, it’s nice to meet you,” Becky said.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Xander said.

“Then we’ve found everyone,” The little girl said.

“What?” John asked her.

She pointed at Paul, “Guy who doesn’t like musicals,” she said before pointing to Becky Barnes. “Soldier of light,” she pointed at Xander. “Physicist with a formula,” she pointed at John “Soldier,” she said before pointing to the nose bleed guy. “Democrat,” she said before pointing at herself. “Girl.”

“So we’re all here,” Paul said.

“Apparently so,” John said.

“Not to be awkward or anything, but I don’t really know any of your names?” Nosebleed said.

“Well, I’m Tom Houston and this is my son, Tim,” the bearded guy said, introducing himself and the little boy.

“As I said, I’m Becky Barnes,” Becky said.

“I’m Paul Matthews,” Paul said.

“Emma Perkins,” Emma said.

“I’m John McNamara,” John introduced.

“I’m Xander Lee, nice to meet you,” Xander said.

“Lex Foster. My sister Hannah and my boyfriend Ethan,” Lex said simply.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Howard Goodman,” he said. Everyone except for Ethan, Lex, and Tim froze for a moment.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tim said, breaking the stunned silence.

“Thanks, it’s nice to meet you too,” Howard said.

“Holy shit,” Lex muttered, stealing their attention. “I just punched the fucking president.”

“Wait, what?” Ethan asked, looking between Lex and Howard for a few seconds.

“Ethan, that’s the president of the United States,” Tom told him. Ethan blinked once before it seemed to click for him.

“Oh, Fuck,” Ethan said.


	15. Just More Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hatchetfield Heros are walking back to Xanders' lab as Lex and Ethan talk to Howard.
> 
> TW: Very slight reference to child abuse
> 
> Next Update: Saturday, July 25th

Lex looked between all of the adults as she walked next to Hannah and Ethan, following after them as Xander, John, Paul, and Emma led the way to Xanders’ lab so he could tell them about what he was working on and they could figure out how to save the world. Tom, Becky, and Tim were walking behind them, occasionally adding into whatever conversation the four up front were having while Howard followed after them quietly.

Lex glanced over at Howard Goodman. She couldn’t believe she had  _ punched _ the president of the United States of America in the  _ face _ . That was illegal, at least she thought it was, and she was most definitely in trouble. She’d thought he was trying to kidnap her sister. She had been panicked because her sister had wandered off and irritated because the adults were arguing about some kind of bullshit, which was how Hannah had wandered off in the first place. She wrapped an arm around Hannahs’ shoulder and pulled her closer before speaking up.

“I am  _ so _ sorry,” Lex said to him. “I thought you were trying to take Hannah and I panicked.”

Lex didn’t know what to expect from this man. She knew that it wasn’t common for people to hit other people for doing something wrong, but she had hit  _ him  _ first and he was the God damned president, he could do basically anything to her and no one would stop him because he was rich and she didn’t even have the money to support herself.

A hand on her shoulder caught her attention and she turned to see that Ethan was standing Hannahs’ other side, looking at her with a neutral expression, but she could see in his eyes that he was here for her. She looked back to Howard as he responded.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Howard said, surprising Lex.

“You’re serious?” Lex asked.

“Yes. I will say, however, that I don’t think your sister has anything to worry about if you come at every threat with a punch like that,” he said with a grin. Lex stared at him for a minute in surprise.

“You’re serious?” she eventually asked again. Howard chuckled a little bit and nodded.

“Yes, I’m serious. You’re just trying to protect your sister, which is no reason for me to explode,” Howard said.

“Alright. Sorry again,” Lex said.

“It’s fine,” Howard said.

They both trailed off awkwardly as they walked for a moment until Ethan said something.

“Glad everything’s alright, but can I ask a question?” Ethan asked as he looked at Howard.

“Sure, go ahead,” Howard said.

“Why did you decide to run for President?” Ethan asked as Lex turned to look at him. “I mean, you seemed to have a pretty good life before you became President, and now that you have all that power you’ve been bashed in the media, divorced, and slandered.” 

-

Howard froze briefly but tried not to make it obvious to the kids. This boy- teen?- had just asked a very serious, very personal question. How was he supposed to answer something like that? Sure he could tell them everything, but they were kids. They didn’t need to  _ know _ everything. He was quiet for a long moment, trying to find the best way to answer him.

“Well, I think it’s best to say that I knew the other guy who was running. He was awful, to say the least. I didn’t think he would win, but I was raised that it’s better safe than sorry,” he said.

Ethan opened his mouth to ask something else when the long-haired guy, John, called him for him to walk with him.

“I’ll talk to you in a bit, kids,” Howard said, giving them a nod.

“Alright,” Ethan said.

“Bye President Goodman,” Lex said. “Sorry again for breaking your nose.”

“It’s fine,” Howard said with a chuckle. He walked up to John who started guiding him so that they were still walking with the others, but they were on the other side of the street and out of earshot.

“President Goodman, as I’m sure you know we’ll be trying to save the world from this virus,” John told him.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Howard told him.

“However, the place we’re going that will be helping us make that reality can  _ Not _ be known by the public,” John said. Howard frowned.

“What? Why?” Howard asked him.

“That’ll be explained when we get there, but I’m bringing this up with you now because if we succeed, you will be expected to tell the media about everything that happened and we can’t risk this getting to the public. Understood?” John asked him. Howard nodded, his mind flashing between possibilities of what was going on there. Human experimentation, alien study, war machines, it could be anything. He wasn’t even aware there was anything in the US government he didn’t know about.

“Howard?” John asked.

“I understand, John. Don’t worry,” Howard said, trying to ignore how hard it was to swallow all of the sudden.


	16. From Loopholes to Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs' sanity returns in an unauthorized visit to reality.
> 
> TW: Scars, injuries, blood, technically self-harm, mentions of past torture
> 
> Next Update: Wednesday, July 17th

Wilbur rose behind the dumpster he’d hidden behind last time he was in the real reality, blinking hard and his chest aching. No one was around- at least not that he could see or hear- so he figured the coast was clear. 

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in the Black and White keeping an eye on the Sniggles while Wiggly went to harass that eight-limbed fuck, Webby. But something was wrong. Ever since he’d last been here- ever since that blue shit was shoved into his arm- something had felt wrong. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it was something. He’d asked Wiggly about it, but the answer Wiggly had given him- ‘It’s nothing to worry about, as we’ll be taking over soon anyway,’- did little to appease Wilbur. 

So here he was, taking advantage of Wiggly being distracted, to do some snooping. He knew he wasn’t going to find anything out in the streets like this, so his next destination was the PEIP HQ in Clivesdale.

As long as too much hadn’t changed around Hatchetfield, Wilbur would be able to get to the Nantucket Bridge through alleyways and side paths. Once he got to the bridge, he would just have to rely on the Black and White- which occasionally allowed him to go around without drawing attention to himself, allowing him to blend into crowds or just go mostly unnoticed on his own. He just had to make it to the PEIP HQ before Wiggly was done.

As he started walking, he realized how odd it was. He’d never gone against Wiggly’s orders before, so why now? What’s changed? What was different. And he  _ was _ going against Wiggly. That fact was undeniable. He had been given an order by Wiggly and had blatantly gone against that order. For a moment, he remembered something similar from when he was in the army. Except he knew that if he got caught, he wouldn’t be yelled at for an hour or made to run drills.

Wilbur froze as he walked as he suddenly remembered what Wiggly had done to him. He remembered the tentacles scratching at his brain and squeezing his head. He remembered the pain he’d felt. He remembered it all. He wasn’t sure how he remembered, but he did. How had he forgotten? How could he forget so much of his life? How could he forget John? He swallowed, feeling sick.

He knew- at that moment- that if he could forget all of that before, he could forget it again. He  _ would _ forget it all again. Wiggly had done it before and he would do it again. He needed to find a way to not forget it again. He needed to find a loop-hole. 

He couldn’t just write it down somewhere, that wouldn’t last for long. Wiggly would remove it or destroy it. There had to be another way. There  _ had _ to be.

Wilbur could feel panic building up in the pit of his stomach. He needed to find something quickly, there was no guarantee of time for him. Wiggly could realize he was gone at any moment. Wilbur would be dragged back to the Black and White and once Wiggly realized his spell was broken, Wilbur would know nothing but pain.

He looked around and caught sight of some dried blood splattered on the ground and walls of the buildings around him and he remembered what had happened earlier. Specifically, what had happened to his arm. He was quick to force off his jacket and unbutton his shirt enough that he could pull his shoulder free and see the scarred skin.

Even though his injury had been healed, it had still scarred over. It had left a mark Wiggly couldn’t get rid of.

Wilbur had found his loop-hole.

-

Wilbur bit back a groan as he stepped into one of the PEIP hallways, hunched over the slightest bit and his arms around his stomach. His stomach was killing him and the three-hour walk had not helped at all. But it was worth it. He knew it was worth it. He knew it would  _ be _ worth it.

He tried to ignore the red- yet alarmingly purple-tinted- blood starting to soak through his denim shirt as he walked the halls, trying to find his way around the facility. None of those singing fucks were here, luckily, so Wilbur was able to try and find his way around- wandering like a drunk- in almost complete solitude.  _ Almost  _ Complete _. _

He tried to ignore the looks being sent his way by the floating figures around the building. He’d realized earlier they were the people who were now singing, somehow evicted from their bodies and stuck wandering as spirits. It must have something to do with that blue shit shoved into his injury. Wilbur didn’t feel like talking to any of them, so he was trying to find a lab or maybe an office, something that would have mission reports he could read.

As Wilbur was walking past another door, he heard a sharp intake of breath, like someone was startled to see him. He turned to look towards the noise- making sure it wasn’t one of those blue infected people- and instead saw a large group of ghost-like people, all staring at him. One of them looked familiar, but Wilbur couldn’t place why. Curious, yes, but not what Wilbur was looking for and he went to keep walking when one of them called his name.

“Wilbur?” The familiar-looking one asked. Wilbur turned to look at him suspiciously.

“Yeah? Do I know you?” Wilbur asked. That seemed to surprise them more.

“You can see us?” A man with short hair said he was standing next to the familiar guy.

“Clearly. Do you want something? Scratch that, do I even know you?” Wilbur asked him.

“It’s me, John,” the familiar guy said.

Wilbur felt like he’d just risen from the Black and White with how it hurt to breathe. John-  _ his _ John- was here like all these other spirits. He hadn’t considered that John would be roped into this too. He straightened out his back a bit- only for pain to flair through his stomach- and he hunched in on himself a bit more with a pained grunt.


	17. Talks with old Mentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks with his old mentor and learns a bit more about what's to come Friday.
> 
> Next Update: Tuesday, August 4th

John stared at the figure of his old mentor as surprise, confusion, and alarm flooded his mind. There was no way Wilbur could be. There was no way Wilbur  _ should _ be here. It was impossible. He was dead. He vanished into the Black and White  _ Thirteen _ years ago. 

_ ‘It’s probably stress.’ _ John thought.  _ ‘I’m stressed because of everything happening and this is a reaction to that. That’s why he looks the exact same as he did over a decade ago.’ _

However, as his eyes flickered over to Xander, he could see his husband staring at his old mentor, looking just as shocked. Xander had only met Wilbur a few times before he was sent into the portal- as he was a new recruit around that time, and John hadn’t even really met Xander until a few years after the incident- so John wasn’t sure if Xander recognized him, or was just surprised that someone was reacting to him.

“Yeah, do I know you?” Wilbur asked, looking over him in confusion. John couldn’t blame him for not recognizing him, he was a sharp-angled ghost with a blue tint, there was no way he would have recognized himself either.

“You can see us?” Xander asked.

“Clearly. Do you want something? Scratch that, do I even know you?” Wilbur asked him. John worked his jaw a bit, trying to figure out what to say.

“It’s me, John,” John eventually said.

Wilburs’ eyes widened in surprise and he straightened out his back- which suddenly brought Johns’ attention to the fact that he was hunched in on himself- only to double over and let out a pained grunt. John took a few steps closer to Wilbur.

“Wilbur?” John asked.

“I’m fine,” Wilbur replied, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

“John? Do you know this guy?” Emma asked from behind him.

“Yes, he worked here over a decade ago,” John said. That seemed to surprise him.

“A  _ decade _ ? It’s been a  _ decade _ ?” Wilbur asked, seemingly alarmed.

“Technically the general guy said  _ over _ a decade. So that’s at  _ least _ , like, eleven years I think,” Lex said.

“ _ General _ ?” Wilbur asked, looking at John in surprise.

“A lot has happened since you were last here,” John said.

“Fuckin’ clearly,” Wilbur said before noticing one of the chairs in Xanders’ office and mumbling, “I need to sit down.”

“All… right,” Xander said as Wilbur sat down. John looked over at the rest of the group to see Howard, Tom, Emma, and Ethan looking confused, Becky looking concerned, and Paul staring at him as if he recognized him from somewhere. Lex was looking suspiciously at him with Hannah standing behind her.

“Wait weren’t you the guy in that weird… toy commercial thing?” Paul asked. Wilbur looked at him in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Wilbur asked him as Emma perked up a bit.

“Yeah, he’s right. You were in that singing commercial for that weird-ass toy. What was it called? A ‘Tickle me Wiggl-’” Emma said, only for Wilburs’ eyes to widen as he cut off Emma.

“Don’t say his name!” He yelled quickly, startling John the slightest bit. The others reacted with similar surprise, with Paul, Hannah, and Lex all flinching away at the sudden reaction.

“Alright, yeesh,” Emma muttered at the same time Lex reacted to something Hannah said.

“What was that, Banana?” John heard Lex ask as he looked back at Wilbur. He was looking around the lab, looking a bit confused and stunned.

“Wilbur, are you alright?” John asked him.

“Oh, perfectly fine, John. This technology looks nothing like what I remember, You’re a general now, it’s been a decade since I first went into the portal, and I remember next to  _ Nothing _ of that time. I’m fucking great,” Wilbur muttered, surprising John. He looked over Wilburs’ face again, recognizing the stress in his eyes.

“Hey, would you all mind going into another room while I talk to him?” John asked, nodding his head towards Wilbur as he spoke.

“Uh, yeah. We’ll just be somewhere out there,” Tom said slowly as he started guiding everyone out of the room until it was just John and Wilbur, with Xander hovering around the door.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in the hall,” Xander told him before also stepping out. John sat down in a seat next to Wilbur.

“What do you want to know?” John asked him after a moment. Wilbur looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

“I don’t know. Nothing too important, he’ll probably go through my memories when he drags me back,” Wilbur said, he looked distressed.

“What? Who?” John asked him.

“I can’t say, he’ll hear his name and notice I’m missing. But, he has the same name as the toy that girl said,” Wilbur told him. Johns’ lips turned down in a slight frown as he filed that away.

“I’ve been in the Black and White. He’s keeping me there. He made me forget everything. About PEIP, my life before it… you… He lives there but he’s trying to come here on Friday,” Wilbur continued before turning to John, looking dead serious. “Do  _ Not _ let him come here, John. He  _ will _ destroy you and  _ everything _ you love. If he gets here you  _ won’t  _ be able to stop him. Promise me you will stop him.”

Wilburs’ eyes had gone wide and manic. He was somehow managing to look dead serious, terrified, and a little insane all at the same time. Whatever had done this to Wilbur was trying to come here Friday. This Friday.

John placed a hand on Wilburs’ arm, unsure if he would feel it, but Wilbur did look down at where his hand had landed.

“Wilbur Cross, I Swear I Won’t Let This Thing Come Here. I  _ Will _ Stop It,” John promised him in his ‘General’ voice. Wilbur studied his face for a moment before smiling.

“No wonder you became a general, Johnny.”


	18. A Talk Between Workers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted talks to Bill one on one for the first time in a while.
> 
> TW: Mentions person lying about abuse
> 
> Next Update: Monday, August 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Chapters are still going to be coming strong, this chapter is just a little short since I posted the first chapter of Hatchetfield Hogwarts- Shameless Plug- anyway, next chapter will be much long.  
> Enjoy

Ted groaned at the sound of someone calling out ‘Hello?’ from his door. It sounded like it was Bill.

“Hello? Ted?” Bill called. Ted considered hiding out in his shitty bedroom for Bill to leave but decided to come out as Bill called his name a third time.

“Hi, Bill,” Ted said, trying to sound annoyed so he would leave sooner.

“Ted, Hi. How are you?” Bill asked.

“I was good before you showed up,” Ted snarked. Bill paused for a moment, looking a little startled before continuing.

“I wanted to come see how you were. I haven’t really talked to you since this whole virus went viral,” Bill said.

“Alright, what happened? I haven’t talked to you and even I know you’ve been following your daughter around like a puppy to ‘protect her’ and now you’re here,” Ted pointed said. When Bill didn’t answer, but his silence told ted everything.

“So your daughter got tired of you doting after her, and you came to me,” Ted said.

“That’s not why!” Bill argued. Ted gave him an unamused look and he shrunk down a bit.

“That’s not the whole reason, I’m worried about you,” Bill said.

“Sure,” Ted said as he flopped back onto his couch.

“That’s not a joke, Ted. I’m worried. Everyone we know at the offices is. Mr. Davidson, Melissa, Paul, Charlot-” Bill tried.

“Well, I’m fine. Tell them that. And also feel free to tell them to fuck off and leave me alone,” Ted said.

“Ted-” Bill tried.

“Nope,” Ted said.

“Ted-” Bill tried again.

“Nope,” Ted repeated.

“Ted-!” Bill tried, sounding a bit irked.

“Nope-a-roonie,” Ted hummed.

“Ugh!” Bill groaned as he dropped his head down.

“You raised a kid and this is what’s annoying you?” Ted asked.

“You’re not my kid, Ted,” Bill sighed.

“Where  _ is _ your kid?” Ted asked him. Bill frowned the slightest bit.

“Her mother was demanding she go over to Clivesdale so that’s where she and Deb went,” Bill explained.

“Okay, so your shitty ex took her,” Ted said.

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Bill said. “It’s wrong.”

“It’s  _ wrong _ ? Bill, she left you, took half of everything you owed, took your daughter, and lied to court about you being abusive. I’m pretty sure she’s a demon,” Ted said. Bill frowned but didn’t say anything.

“Look, sit down,” Ted said, moving over on the couch a bit. Bill looked a bit surprised at this.

“Okay… Why?” Bill asked as he sat down.

“Because you need to understand something,” Ted said. He waited for Bill to say anything, but when nothing happened he continued.

“You’re a great guy, Bill. You go out of your way to help people in life, you  _ clearly  _ love your daughter, and in general you try to do your best in the world. Right?” Ted asked. Bill looked surprised at this, but didn’t get a chance to respond as Ted kept talking.

“Your ex, on the other hand has been nothing but hostile and rude to you and Alice. She doesn’t care about your feelings and she tried to ruin your life,” Ted continued.

“Ted-“ Bill tried.

“Nope, not done yet. Her accusations could have literally ruined your life and you know it,” Ted said. Bill frowned but didn’t say anything.

“You shouldn’t be defending her, Bill. The only good thing that’s ever come out of her is Alice,” Ted said. Bill didn’t respond for a moment.

“I… I guess you’re right,” Bill said. “But where did this come from?”

“What do you mean?” Ted asked.

“This… nice and reassuring side of you. Where did it come from?” Bill asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, prick,” Ted said with false venom in his voice as he slouched back in his seat.

“There’s the Ted I know,” Bill joked.

“Yup. You’ve seen him, now feel free to leave and tell everyone at the offices not to come around here,” Ted said.

“Not yet,” Bill said as Ted groaned. “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We briefly continue the last chapter from Ted's perspective before switching to Ethan as the group learns about the Wiggly commercial, before finishing the Ted segment from Bills' pov.
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse
> 
> Next Update: Sunday, August 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to come scream at my on tumblr, my account is poems-art-darkness-n-more

“Fine, what?” Ted asked him. Bill looked awkward for a long moment before responding.

“Okay, so… I was talking to Charlotte about a week ago and she mentioned something about you,” Bill explained.

“Okay, and?” Ted asked, not yet understanding why Bill was acting so weird.

“I want to clarify quickly that Charlotte didn’t tell me anything specific, she just made an offhanded comment and I put it together myself,” Bill said.

“Okay! Bill, whatever it is, just spit it out,” Ted said, started to get annoyed.

“Right. Well, I guess the best way to say this is just… were you abused?” Bill asked.

-

Ethan was still trying to figure out what Hannah had meant by ‘Green Eyes’- something the younger girl had said before they’d been kicked out of the lab- but he was having no luck. He was thinking it was something to do with Wilburs’ actual green eyes, but that didn’t make sense as usually when Hannah said something ‘Webby-ish’, it had some deeper meaning.

He looked over to Lex to see if she was as confused as he was, and was greeted by the sight of his ghostified girlfriend looking confused, but focused and determined. She met his eyes and he sent her a small smile. She returned it before looking down at her sister, who was just watching the world around her.

“Hey, Hannah?” Lex started, causing Hannah to turn her head to look up at the older Foster. 

“I want to ask you, what do you mean by ‘Green Eyes’?” Lex asked her little sister. Hannah didn’t say anything, just looked up at her for a long moment.

“Green eyes. They follow him,” Hannah said as if that made any more sense. If anything, it just made Ethan more confused. He glanced at Lex to see if it was making any more sense to her. From the expression on her face, he doubted it.

“Follow who, Banana? Wilbur?” Ethan asked her. Hannah looked at him and nodded. It made no more sense now then it did before he had that information, but he accepted that was probably the most information he would be getting from her.

“What does that mean? What does she mean?” Ethan heard from behind him. He turned his head to see Howard looking at them in confusion.

“Oh, occasionally Hannah will get messages from a magical space spider that are basically prophetic visions,” Ethan explained quickly. That seemed to get the attention of everyone else.

“She can see the future?” Becky asked.

“No, the space spider can and will whisper words to Hannah, who relays them to us,” Lex said.

“Did she say something?” Xander asked.

“Uh, yeah. Apparently Green eyes are following Wilbur,” Lex explained.

“Any idea what that means?” Xander asked.

“Not a clue,” Lex said with a shrug.

“Well, he seemed not to like that Green monster toy. Maybe that’s a part of it?” Emma offered.

“What green monster toy?” Tom asked.

“The fucking Tickle-Me Wiggly. There was a commercial for it on tv before you showed up,” Emma said. Xander seemed to think for a moment.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back,” Xander said before turning to walk away.

“What? Where are you going?” Paul asked.

“There’s a room here with a bunch of monitors and it basically flags any unusual media content, that way if there’s, say, a mind-controlling commercial, we can flag it and get it taken down asap. If there is something about that commercial you say, it would be there,” Xander explained.

“That sounds really cool. Can we come with?” Lex asked.

“I’m not sure. I guess a few of you can, but someone should definitely stay here in case John finishes up while we’re gone,” Xander said.

“I’ll stay,” Paul said quickly, almost eagerly.

“Are you sure?” Xander asked him.

“Yeah. I’ve already seen that commercial. Not really a fan,” Paul said with a small shrug. Xander looked at him for a moment before Emma added that she would stay behind as well.

“Alright then, let’s go,” he said before turning and starting to walk away.

-

Bill watched as Ted froze the moment the words were out of his mouth. He briefly wondered if he’d crossed the line as Ted worked his jaw a few times.

“Of course not. What are you, insane?” Ted asked him defensively.

“No, I just. Well, Charlotte mentioned in passing how your parents were super violent and then Paul also mentioned how you said something about how you ‘deserve any kind of abuse you  _ also _ want to give me’ when we were comparing infection stories and it just… it didn’t sit with me right,” Bill said. Ted didn’t say anything for a moment, but that seemed to answer the question Bill had asked.

“I’m sorry, Ted,” Bill said. He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for- maybe it was for judging Ted without knowing the whole story, maybe for all the times he’d ignored what could have been a silent cry for help from him- but he wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Just… don’t tell anyone, alright? I don’t need anyone’s fucking pity,” Ted said, almost dejectedly. Bill nodded quickly.

“Of course. What kind of person would I be if I ever did that,” Bill said.

“Well, you’d be an asshole. And that’s my job,” Ted joked. It was like a flip was switched in him. No wonder Bill had never picked up on anything.


	20. Before he returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short, I had a whole day cleared in my schedule to work on it and everything just went wrong. Next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Next Update: Saturday, August 22

Wilbur watched John as he stepped out into the hallway, wanting to talk to his husband- which had surprised Wilbur, but only because he was married now. He watched the confusion spread on Johns’ face as he looked around the hallway.

“Paul? Emma?” John asked, looking at someone out of Wilburs’ view.

“Oh, Hi, John,” he heard a guy- Paul, probably- respond.

“Hey, John,” a girl- most likely Emma- added.

“Where did everyone else go?” John asked.

“Xander wanted to go see if any usual media content had been saved in the monitor room or whatever the fuck he called it,” Emma said.

“Yeah, and, uh, everyone else went with him,” Paul added.

“What for?” John asked, looking between them both.

“He wanted to see if anything had been flagged lately,” Emma explained. John nodded once.

“Alright, guess we’re going there then,” John said before turning to Wilbur.

“You staying here or coming with?” John asked him. Wilbur looked around the lab once before slowly standing up.

“I’ll come. There’s not much else to do here anyway,” Wilbur said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly short chapter because I got the posting dates wrong.
> 
> Next Update: Friday, August 28th

Wilbur was waiting outside the monitor room, hoping to avoid any sign of Wiggly for as long as possible. He could faintly hear them all talking in the next room, along with the jingle. Now that he’d actually heard the damn thing, he could understand why that Paul guy didn’t like it. And he hadn’t even watched it! Just heard it through the closed door. Also, apparently he was wearing a prop beard in the commercial? Wilbur was more than glad he wasn’t watching it.

He wanted to help John and those other guys for as long as possible, but that wouldn’t be too long if he forgot again or if Wiggly realized he was missing.

From what he knew John had already come up with a plan that he was telling the others, he just had to trust they would be able to handle it.

At this point, Wilbur didn’t care if he was trapped with Wiggly in that Black and White nightmare as long as everything was dealt with. Wilbur would be fine as long as everything here was fine.


	22. The Green Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot happens in this chapter. However, the chapter after this one is going to be the last one that doesn't take place on Black Friday. Woo  
> Next Update: Friday, September 4th

From within the Black and White, a force was moving. It was large. Larger than a majority of creatures in the void between worlds. Small creatures who didn’t follow him scrambled out of the way in a hurry, trying to avoid getting crushed by the mass of tentacles. Creatures larger then it scoffed and ignored him, not looking to fight the hostile thing. Creatures more powerful then it didn’t pay him any mind. These were the creatures the force was smart enough to veer around and dodge over and under, knowing better than to bother things stronger than it.

As the force got back to its own area- a nice little section located between two separate universes, one of which he was trying to get into- it noticed how something was wrong. Something of its was missing.

No… not something. Some _ one _ .

His favorite toy was missing.

No matter, there was only one place it could go.

The mass turned to its right. Or was it to its left? Maybe it was above him, who knew. A mad echo of a laugh came from the direction of the thing. The noise distorted and corrupted and faded as it traveled, not going far enough to bother any of the more powerful figures. As the laugh continued to warp the force peered into a small town towards Hatchetfield.

-

“Okay, so this toy is the problem,” Howard said as the trailer play for the seventh time.

“It’s only part of the problem. According to Wilbur, it’s going to be causing some chaos for everyone infected. Luckily we can get around that thanks to the formula Xander has been working on. However, there is a second version of this thing in the Black and White that is going to try and come here,” John explained for the third time.

“The Black and White is the weird between dimensions, right?” Paul asked.

“Yes,” John said, trying to not sound annoyed.

“And we need to try and stop not only this Wiggly things’ plans but also the aliens?” Becky asked.

“Yes,” John repeated. Emma opened her mouth to say something when a yell from the hallway stole his attention.

“Wilbur?” John called. The only response he got was another yell and he quickly rushed out to the hallway, only to pause at the sight.

Green tentacles had come out of the ground and were grabbing at Wilbur, who was dodging surprisingly well. 

One of the tentacles reared back to swing down at him and it passed through John harmlessly. He couldn’t interact with the things. At one point Wilbur looked over at John and sent him a sad smile as he dodged another tentacle.

“Johnny, I’m afraid I’m gonna be going away again for a while,” Wilbur said as he side-stepped another tentacle, only for a smaller one to grab his ankle and yank him to the ground. He grunted in pain and rolled to the side, avoiding a grab for his neck, only to roll into a different one that wrapped around his torso and over his arms.

“Just remember, Johnny. Just because something goes in one door, doesn’t mean it can’t come out another,” he said as John rushed forward to try and help free him. The tentacles didn’t seem to like that and Wilbur was starting to be pulled into the floor.

“Make sure you clean up everything over here. I’ll be seeing you around,” Wilbur said.

“I’m going to get you out of there, Wilbur,” John told him.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Wilbur said before he vanished into the floor completely.

-

“Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Wilby, You’re back!” The force of chaotic energy giggled as Wilbur was forcefully yanked from the real world. Wilbur squirmed from where he was wrapped in Wigglys’ tentacles as the chaotic force held him upside down, keeping a glare on his face as the large being pierced his soul with its gaze.

“Aww, you’ve put yourself back together on your own. What a shame,” Wiggly said before laughing again.

“Wilbur thought he could be fixed, unaware it was all a big trick. Wiggly will remake his old toy, I’ll be filled with such joy, when you’re once again broken and twitch!” Wiggly rhymed, giggling with each line as Wilbur was aware he was in for a world of hurt.

“Let’s get started, friendy. We only have so much time before the big party tomorrow!”

-

Lex watched as John excused himself and walked down the hall. Xander quickly went after him and the other adults stepped back into the screen room they’d been in. She didn’t feel like going back there so she stayed in the hallway with Ethan and Hannah. After a moment, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was tired and confused and a little stressed and just needed a minute away from those strangers.

Something leaned into her side and she looked down to see Hannah leaning against her with her eyes also closed. Lex chuckled as Hannah also let out a sigh, but it was more like she was just letting out a breath.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked up at Lex with a smile, which she returned as she threw her arm over her little sisters’ shoulder, giving her a small hug. Hannah beamed before looking over at Ethan.

Lex followed her gaze to see Ethan kneeling on the ground, messing with something.

“What’cha doin’ there, E?” Lex asked. Ethan looked up at her before back down at whatever it was.

“Those tentacle things left a bunch of green slime,” Ethan said. Lex stepped forward and- indeed- those things had left a lot of green slime on the floor. Hannah grabbed Lexs’ hand as she stared at the slime before looking between it and Lex.

“Something wrong, Banana?” Lex asked.

“Add to orange,” Hannah said. Ethan also turned to look at them.

“What?” Lex asked her. Hannah looked back at the slime before looking at her again.

“Webby said ‘Add to orange’,” Hannah said.

“Alright. So just find a bunch of orange things and add the slime?” Ethan guessed. Hannah looked between him, Lex, and the slime again before nodding. Ethan looked at Lex and shrugged before turning back to the puddle and scooping up a large handful of the stuff.

“Alright then, Let’s go,” Ethan said with a grin. Hannah smiled at him before turning and walking down the hall in a random direction. Ethan smiled at Lex before following after and- after a moment of staring after them both- she shrugged, decided this wasn’t the worse thing that could be happening, and followed after them.


	23. The End Of Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter before Friday starts and Lex, Ethan, and Hannah are taking the time to sneak around and mess with things they probably shouldn't be.  
> I have no idea why it took so long to get to this point, but we're here now.  
> Next Update: Friday, September Eleventh

Ethan followed after Hannah with Lex walking next to him, trying not to focus on the weird feeling of the slime in his hands. He didn’t know where they were going, but he assumed Webby was telling Hannah or she could feel it or something. He wasn’t really sure how it worked, but he trusted Hannah.

It had been a very weird day. Then again, finding out that your long-time girlfriends’ little sister could talk to a magical being that could predict the future would be weird for anyone. However, other than the ‘what the fuck’ factor of the initial shock, Ethan didn’t have a problem with it. It just meant Hannah was a little more special and a lot more interesting.

Hannah made another left and he followed after, trying to remember the path they had initially taken. He didn’t want anyone to assume they were sneaking around trying to steal things, because that’s not what they were doing and he didn’t want them to get in trouble. No, they were just sneaking around to add the green slime to some orange shit somewhere in the facility.

They kept going straight past two more turns before Hannah stopped in front of a door. The wooden door itself was wide open, but some kind of metal door that shot down from the ceiling was stuck half-down and the bottom of it was melted and twisted and covered in the blue shit. Whatever had happened here had not been pretty. A sign next to the door read ‘P.E.I.P. Chem. D.’

“PEIP, Chem D,” Lex read aloud.

“Maybe it has something to do with Chemicals,” Ethan offered. Lex looked at him and shrugged before looking back.

“Maybe,” Lex said with a shrug.

A tug at the sleeve of his jacket stole his attention and he looked down to see Hannah looking up at him with her big eyes.

“Sorry, banana. I’m coming,” He said. She smiled at him before heading into the room, ducking under the half-broken door. Ethan smiled at Lex before following after her, also ducking under the door because even though he could walk through walls, the slime probably couldn’t.

The lab was uncomfortably warm with the only way for air to get in being the door that was stuck open. It made Ethan feel uneasy and he couldn’t imagine being trapped in this place. Which- if the blood on the floor was any indication- was a fate someone else had suffered.

There was an oven on one side of the room with some kind of stainless-steel pot on it, along with a bunch of cabinets and a fridge. Another wall was lined with tools that made no sense to him. The third wall had a large blackboard and a desk with a computer pressed against it. There was also a fish-tank full of jars holding weird liquids and mixtures.

After a moment of just looking around and trying to get accustomed to it, they all started looking for whatever orange thing they needed to add the green stuff too. Ethan couldn’t do much because he was trying not to drop the slime that seemed to desperately want to escape his grasp.

Lex was messing with the cabinets over by the oven, trying to find anything orange while Hannah was looking at the fish-tank with chemicals. There was a sensor thing against the bookshelf it was on and when Hannah moved past it, some UV lights above the tank light up, making some of the chemicals in the tank start glowing.

A hiss of pain from Lexs’ side of the room stole his attention and he turned back to see her.

“Lex?” he asked quickly.

“I’m fine. I didn’t realize the oven top was on and put my hand on it,” Lex said, shaking her head a bit.

“What? Are you alright?” Ethan asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

“I’m fine. Not hurt at all, I was more surprised really,” Lex said with a shrug before looking back at the oven. She smiled at him before doing a double-take at something on the oven.

“Hey, Hannah, is this it?” Lex asked. Hannah looked up from the tank and rushed over to her sister, peering into the pot before nodding eagerly.

“Yeah. Ethan, in here,” she said quickly. Ethan made his way over to the two girls and peered in at the orange jello-like substance inside.

“How much do I add?” Ethan asked her. Hannah was quiet for a moment.

“All of it,” she said.

“All of it?” Ethan double-checked, just to clarify.

“Yup,” Hannah said with a nod.

“Welp, bombs away,” Ethan said as he dropped the slime into the pot.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. As soon as the two mixed, it started boiling and bubbling over like adding too many noodles to a pot of boiling water.

At that moment, Ethan knew he had two options. Either he could let it boil over, or he could stir it so the mixture calmed down and didn’t flood the government lab. He remembered how Lex hadn’t been hurt at all and decided to give it a shot before shoving his hand into the concoction and stirring it. 

“Ethan!” Lex yelled at the sudden action.

The chemical-combination was hot and Ethan was sure that if he wasn’t a ghost his whole arm would be covered in third-degree burns. But nothing happened and he was fine. 

“It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt or anything,” he said. And after maybe a minute of stirring, the mixture had simmered down enough that Ethan felt he could take his hand out. Aside from the slightly darker color and the movement, the creation looked almost the exact same as it had before. Not just that, but when Ethan looked at his hand he realized he could see it, thanks to the chemicals sticking to his ghostly skin.

“Ethan, what were you thinking? We don’t know what’s in there! It could have hurt you” Lex yelled at him.

“Lex, I’m fine. I don’t think anything  _ can _ hurt us like this,” Ethan said with a shrug.

“You don’t know that, Ethan!” Lex exclaimed, looking a little stressed.

“Lex, I’m fine. Okay? I should have thought about it more and I’m sorry. Next time I won’t be so stupid,” he said, pulling her closer for a slight hug.

“There better not be a next time,” Lex muttered so only he could hear. But she hugged him back and they smiled at each other for a moment. Once they separated Lex turned to Hannah.

“Any idea what happens now?” Lex asked her.

“Um,” Hannah looked down at the ground for a moment.

“Find John and everyone else. He has a plan,” She said. Ethan draped an arm over Lexs’ shoulder and nodded.

“Alright then, let’s go find them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
